Vampire war
by RPGmastar
Summary: The true horror of the war between Gaians and Vampires is revealed by one man.
1. Chapter 1

They were everywhere, draining the blood of helpless victims trying to escape the slaughter, no genocide. No one really remembers why the vampires decided to attack Gaia. It happened suddenly leaving no one any time to put up a strong defense. Everyone scrambled to gather weapons and help protect our homes from the bloodsucking bastards. When rumors of Liam seducing 2 high ranked female vampires appeared we thought the war would soon end. We were wrong. If anything, they attacked harder. I remembered how I was forced to watch my friends and even my girlfriend fall before the enemy and in turn turn into one of them. I can never forget how painful it was to kill them with my own hands. Days turned into weeks, turned into months, into years. I have faced hundreds of those blood loving lunatics and survived if just barely most of the time. Slowly the tide had started changing and now us Gaians were winning. Today the war would end, I'm sure of it. We've invaded the headquarters of the vamps in hopes of killing their king, or queen, or whoever the hell they obeyed. Shortly after I was separated from the rest and headed down a hall. There was no light safe for the one coming from my flashlight. The fluffy carpet on the floor was the color of blood, as was the walls. Each and every door I tried was locked.

"Ding.:

Faintly I heard a sound further down the hall. Slowly I took out my crossbow and readied a arrow in case one of those blood suckers was waiting. As I reached the end I could see nothing that could cause a noise of any sort. Was I just hearing things? Then out of nowhere I felt a soft wind caress my neck.

"Such a foolish gaian. Then again, you always did act before thinking RPGmastar."

Strong female arms grabbed me from behind and turned me around.

"Gasp! NO IT CAN'T BE!"

There in front of my very eyes stood one of my closest friends and the first person I brought into Gaia.

"HAHAHA! Now it's time for you to join us my friend!"

Slowly her fangs sanked deep into my neck.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

--

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh stop crying you only got bit once so far. I got staked like 50 times!"

Kristin typed to Joshua. They had been doing the Halloween event on Gaia online and Kristin had finally managed to 'bite' Joshua's gaia avatar.

"NO! I had a perfect record of no bites and you had to go and ruin it bitch!"

Joshua quickly typed back angrly.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kristin only laughed at Joshua's outburst making him even madder and wishing he could punch her through his computer monitor.

"Oh Fuck You Kristin. Fuck You."

The End.


	2. Author's Note

Hello my royal readers....all 2 and a half of you. (Steve, sorry about the sword accident. Totally my bad.)

After god knows how many years of inactivity, I am back to say BEEP YOU MOTHER BEEPER!

...

...

...

wait....this isn't

(sweat drop)

sorry bout that. Anyways, I know I haven't been writing for years on this site. I've been busy with stuff. Family issues, girlfriend issues (nothing major just some minor stuff like the bathroom argument.) and I've been working on a real novel that revolves around a young thief who's goal is to steal the tears of a goddess. I'm like 200 pages into it (after 45 rewrites).

After all this time I finally gathered the nerv (hah Evagelion joke.) to officially put all of my stories on Hiatus. Note that I will get back to them (in fact I got rewrites and updated chapters on my hard drive) but for now I will not be posting except for one shots and mini chapters kinda like my things you would not see in Ranma 1/2. Anyone who wants to can adopt my stories and make write them. (just pm me and send along a rough draft of how you would make the plot go. Most likely I'll approve and post the links for others to find.) Once again I will say this: I WILL COME BACK TO MY STORIES!!! The adopting thing is just so people don't have to wait 50 years for me to update.

And now: a challenge!

I've seen many crossovers where Shinji Ikari is raised by other characters but I have never seen one I have been dreaming of for years......Shinji raised by Jay and Silent Bob! SNUGINS! (If you don't know who they are....WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF ROCK HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING UNDER?!) I challenge someone to make it so! (I so hope someone like Inortal or Ozzalos does it.)

Oh and I am still working on The Adventures Of Author and Shadow (don't bother googling it, you won't find it.) Ron! So HA!


	3. Author's Note2

Ok...I lied, I am soooooo updating Adventures of Author and Shadow: Evagelion Style (and stop bitching about the spelling error Ron!) I just read it and saw how totally awesome it was. (you can still adopt it though just keep author and shadow the same

Author: is a calm smart guy that doesn't let anything phase him. Always with a can of beer that appears from thin air (he has no clue where it comes from but doesn't care.) Has more power then God (maybe because he created the gods....) and is very loyal to his friends.

Shadow: A Giant Perv. That's it.........Fine I'll add more. (grumble) Despite being perverted, he actually sees women as equel to men and despises rapists and men who abuse women. Acts like an idiot for the most part. He is actually very intelligent and loyal. He will lay the greatest of beat downs on those who harms his friends and is constantly looking after the weak. Author constantly calls him a big soft hearted father due to the fact he keeps picking up orphans from the streets and helps raise them when not traveling through dimensions with his friends. He is currently looking into how women can summon giant ass mallet's (called Mallet-Sama) as well as where they store them. (He believes they hide them between their boobs.)

The pairing for the story was Author/Misato and Shadow/Akagi

Shinji got Asuka.

It also x-over allot of other anime (Shinji,Author, and Shadow travel through dimensions before going and during Tokyo-3)


End file.
